Mi Mejor Recuerdo
by Dark Black In The Nightmares
Summary: Craig le regalo a Tweek un colgante...para que el piense que todavía sigue amándolo,bueno déjenme adivinar...el Summary es pésimo,P-E-S-I-M-O,pero solo léanlo y digan que tal me quedo.


**Hola! Estuve desde las 3:40 escribiendo esta historia! Espero que les guste...**

**Bueno se quería ocurrir escribir otra pareja...que ...es CREEK! (Mi otra pareja favorita!)**

**Advertencia: South Park no me pertenece**

**Disfruten del fic**

* * *

**E**n South Park ya comenzaba a salir el sol, una mañana muy tranquila y Craig se despertó por los rayos del sol, a su lado estaba Tweek dormido. Y este intentaba despertarlo.

-Hey…Tweek…-Dijo Craig tratando de despertarlo-Mi amor despierta…

Tweek abrió los ojos, pero al levantarse…miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

-¿¡P-Pero q-que?!-Grito Tweek con demasiada presión de nuevo-.

-Em…-Craig se avergonzó de todo un poco-Cuando dormías… aproveche…lo siento…Tweek.

Tweek no respondió, miro como Craig, quien se sonrojo algo fuerte.

-N-No h-hay pro-problema…-Dijo Tweek sacudiendo los brazos-.

-Lo dices en serio?-Pregunto Craig-.

-S-Si…-Respondió Tweek-.

-Ok!-Dijo Craig-.

Más tarde los dos se quedaron viendo cara a cara,Tweek comenzó a temblar como una gelatina, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando Craig le planto un beso en los labios, Tweek, quien se había sorprendido, sonrojándose un poco y al separarse Tweek se quedó en shock.

-Oye, Tweek…-Dijo Craig-.

-….-Tweek no respondió cuando Craig le había dado el beso en sus labios-.

Más tarde se sorprendió cuando Craig puso su mano en su frente, haciendo que el pobre se ponga más rojo que un tomate.

-Soy yo…o tienes fiebre Tweek-Dijo Craig al tocarse la frente así mismo-.

Más tarde Craig se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

-Bien…iré a hacer el desayuno…vístete y después quiero hablar contigo.

Cuando oyó eso, se sonrojo, miro al suelo y después miro a Craig.

-O-Ok…-Respondió Tweek.

-Bien! Te espero abajo…-Con solo decir eso Craig cerró la puerta-.

Tweek dejo de estar sonrojado, comenzó a vestirse con una camisa verde claro, jeans negros y se puso sus zapatillas converse color negro con blanco.

* * *

**I**ba hacia la puerta, se quedó algo sorprendido y comenzó a preguntarse por qué Craig y el hicieron el amor anoche. Sin pensarlo dos veces dejo su habitación para luego ir abajo con Craig. Cuando llego abajo estaba Craig algo…¿Contento? No sabía o si volver a dormir o que alguien lo golpeara por estar soñando. Pero sabía perfectamente que era la primera vez que Craig le sonreía. Craig se levantó de la mesa y abrazo a Tweek, quien al sorprenderse volvió a temblar.

Craig al separase miro a Tweek temblando, este lo miro muy confundido, para poder calmarlo lo beso en la frente.

-Tweek…dime algo…porque cuando yo estoy cerca de ti, te haces el tímido?-Pregunto-.

Tweek se tranquilizó un poco y le respondió:

-Porque…desde que somos novios…yo…siento como si yo no he cambiado nada…-Tweek comienza a llorar-S-Siento que no soy perfecto para ti!

Craig se sorprendió mucho, con su mano tomo el brazo de Tweek y le secaba las lágrimas.

-Tweek…sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…ya no llores, ok?-Dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas-.

-Ok…-Respondió-.

Craig lo tomo de la cara, se dieron un beso en los labios, Tweek cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios con los de Craig, los dos se separaron y se abrazaron.

-Te amo…Craig-Dijo Tweek-.

-Yo también…-Dijo Craig-.

Craig dejo de abrazarlo, se dio cuenta que tenía un regalo sorpresa para su pareja.

-Tweek cierra los ojos…-Dijo Craig-.

Tweek obedeció y cerró los ojos.

Craig en sus mano tenía un paquete con un lazo color rosa.

-Ahora ábrelos…-Dijo Craig-.

Tweek abrió los ojos y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio un paquete en sus manos.

-Qué es?-Pregunto Tweek-.

-Lo sabrás cuando lo abras…ábrelo..-Dijo Craig dándole el regalo-.

Tweek lo tomo, comenzó a abrirlo y cuando saco la tapa del paquete era un colgante en forma de un corazón.

-Qué te parece?-Pregunto Craig-.

Tweek no respondió, comenzó a llorar pero no por miedo sino de felicidad y abrazo Craig.

-Es muy bonito!-Dijo Tweek-Que es esto?

-Es un colgante lo compre el otro día y ese día me acorde de ti…-Dijo Craig-.

Tweek miro lo colgante y abrió la parte de adentro.

-Y lo único que quería decirte es que vayamos al parque de South Park para tomarnos una foto…para demostrar que todavía te amo Tweek.

Tweek lo abrazo más fuerte y le dijo:

-Gracias Craig!-Dijo Tweek y después se puso el colgante-.

Craig lo tomo de las manos y le dijo:

-Tweek…quiero que sepas que eres la única persona que amo…no importa si todos te dicen "marica" yo siempre te voy a amar…

-Craig…gracias…en serio…-Lo abraza-Te amo…

-Yo igual…-Acariciándole la cabeza- Vamos a tomarnos la foto para que me tengas como recuerdo?

-Ok!-Respondió Tweek-.

Los salieron a afuera tomados de la mano, Tweek estaba muy feliz de tener a Craig a su lado, cuando se toman de la mano es como si hubiera un nuevo Tweek, no obstante llegaron al parque y se encontraron con Stan besando a Kyle.

-Chicos!-Grito Tweek-Que hacen?

Stan se puso rojo como un tomate al igual que Kyle pensando que era "Wendy" quien los observaba.

-Tweek…pensaba que eras Wendy…-Suspiró Stan-.

-Y porque no podía ser ella?-Pregunto Tweek-.

-Porque es una pervertida…-Respondió Kyle-.

-Como sea…chicos podían hacerme un favor?-Pregunto Craig-.

-Claro! Que quieres pedirnos?-Pregunto Kyle-.

-Podían sacarnos una foto a mí y a Tweek…-Dijo Craig-.

-Claro!-Respondió Stan-.

Craig le dio su cámara, el abrazo a Tweek desde la cintura dándole un beso en la mejilla, Stan tomo la foto y Craig salió corriendo y le dijo:

-Y bien? Salió bien?-Preguntaba Craig-.

-Si…-Dijo Stan-.

-Gracias Stan, nos vemos chicos!-Dijo despidiéndose-.

-Chau-.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Craig, se puso muy contento, se sentaron en la mesa del living pusieron la foto en el colgante. Terminaron de ponerla, Craig se colocó encima de Tweek y comenzó a darle un tierno y dulce beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron Craig se le ocurrió una idea.

-Lo tengo! Tweek ven conmigo!-Lo tomo de la mano y se fueron corriendo hacia afuera-.

Con un cuchillo escribió en un árbol **"Tweek & Craig Forever" **.Tweek se puso lo más contento que era, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se abrazaron lo más fuerte que podían.

Más tarde los dos se fueron a la playa para contemplar el atardecer una pequeña brisa se levantó rodeándolos con pétalos de un árbol. Después se sentaron en un árbol de raíces grandes,los dos se tomaron de la mano. Y ellos pensaron que hoy era su día muy especial.

_Te amo Tweek…_

_Y yo a ti Craig…_

**Fin**

* * *

Nota de** Rose Darkness In The Nightmare (Autor):** Espero que les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews..


End file.
